How to Be Romantic
by Blunderland
Summary: Ai and romance don't exactly mix well, but with a confused yet blushing Syo as a result, there's no harm in trying.


**How to Be Romantic**

Ai looked at the object placed infront of him by his fellow Quartet Night, Reiji. The clown of the group politely went inside his room by swinging the door open without some thought that the occupants of the area might need some privacy. Anyway, such action wasn't new to anyone.

The cyanette continued to look at the object before finally picking it up.

What could that object be?

Why, it was a magazine!

"Guys guide to being romantic?" Ai read.

The brunet grinned. Lately, the elderly sempai had been pestering the cyan-haired teen about his love life. Ever since Ai got together with Syo – which happened due to a seemingly innocent game of truth or dare one rainy night – the young sempai was asked almost every day by Reiji if he and Syo had done anything 'romantic'. When Ai replied with "I lend him my pen once" meaning no, the older of the two reacted rather dramatically by clutching his heart and falling back against the wall.

"Hai~! That'll help you a lot with Syo-kun!" Reiji beamed.

Ai sighed and shook his head. "This won't do."

"What're you talking about AiAi? This could really boost your relationship and – "

"I don't do romance." Ai said bluntly, cutting Reiji off his sentence.

The older man pouted. "Well you should try it AiAi! I'm sure Syo-kun would like it as well! Although, knowing him, he would be reluctant in admitting it."

With that said, the brunet smiled knowing he got Ai convinced and left the room. The android continued to stare at the magazine before flipping open the first page. Despite having almost every data one could possibly think of collected and encoded in his system, the topic 'love' had always been foreign to the cyanette.

"Syo would like it, huh?" Ai said to no one in particular as he read the subject on hugging. "Might as well try."

* * *

Syo returned to the Master Course after almost 5 hours of filming for his upcoming movie. It exhausted him to the point where he could collapse in bed and sleep for 2 days straight.

Obviously, he couldn't do that because 1.) work and 2.) Ai.

The blonde smiled at the thought of his boyfriend. They had been together for 2 months already thanks to that fateful night of truth or dare. He thought choosing truth was a safer option but then again, it was Ren asking. Of course, the saxophonist just had to ask him who he liked (which Ren knew to be Ai, damn that flirt!). Syo had no choice but to come clean and tell the rest his somewhat secret crush on his sempai. The shorter male didn't have high hopes for Ai to like him back but when the cyanette's turn came, he was asked by Reiji what he felt about Syo.

' _He annoys me and still lacks discipline but I enjoy having him around, so I guess I like him too.'_

Syo chuckled at the memory. It was awkward but cute for them to confess like that. They were officially together a few minutes later thanks to a certain loud brunet.

' _AiAi! Isn't there something you want to say?' Reiji exclaimed happily before nudging his bandmate._

 _The android sighed in annoyance at Reiji's actions but Ai's facial features softened once he turned to face his kouhai. 'Syo, will you be my boyfriend?'_

 _Cue Syo's manly screech. 'HAAA?'_

Of course, the blonde did not hesitate to give his answer (nobody seemed to care about the no love rule anymore, Hyuuga and Ringo got together and Saotome didn't even fired them). The two knew each other quite well since they spent most of the time together, even though most of the time they could be found arguing.

"I must've looked like an idiot." Syo grumbled to himself.

Syo opened the door to his room and the first person he saw was his emotionless boyfriend plopped infront of the PC. His other roommate and bestfriend, Natsuki, was off rehearsing with Cecil so the taller blonde wasn't around leaving Syo alone with Ai. The violinist blushed at the thought although he wasn't expecting anything from his romance-deprived boyfriend.

"I'm back." Syo began, placing his things on his bed.

"Welcome back." the youngest sempai said blankly without looking away from the PC. "How was your day?"

"Great, I guess?" the slightly confused blonde replied. He found it unusual for Ai to ask him how his day went. "I did better than the last time so I improved?"

"That's nice to know. I made you some jelly and tea. You must be exhausted."

Syo looked at Ai sceptically. Usually, once he arrived from a job, Syo would scavenge the fridge for anything edible or head to the cafeteria if there was none. Ai would sometimes mention whatever food was available but NEVER made the blonde something by himself, especially marine jelly since it was Ai's favorite (meaning no one could have it). The cyanette's actions were out of the ordinary although it strangely made Syo's heart go doki-doki, not that the munchkin would ever admit it.

"Thanks?" Syo said as he silently ate the jelly.

"Syo, my data says that you don't have filming this Saturday therefore you are free." the cyanette began.

"So? I still have your schedule to follow." the munchkin exclaimed as he sipped his tea.

"I'm cancelling your schedule for that day. We'll go to the park and have a date."

Syo choked on his tea. "N-Nani!?"

Ai looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Do I have to repeat myself? I said we're going on a date this Saturday."

The violinist was dumbfounded. Ai was asking, well, demanding him on a date! This was certainly new and un-Mikaze like which made Syo wonder if his android boyfriend got a screw loose or something – literally. Then again, it was nice for them to do couple stuff together like going on a date.

"Okay." Syo said, and after a moment of consideration, asked, "Ai, are you alright?"

"I am fine."

"You sure? You are acting differently." the blonde pointed out.

"I assure you my system is at its best condition." Ai exclaimed bluntly.

The atmosphere became awkward for Syo and just as he decided to practice with his violin, his sempai called his attention.

"Syo," the cyanette began. "Come here."

The taller of the two patted a spot on his bed. Almost instantly, a bright blush crept its way to Syo's face. He cautiously walked towards the other, his blue eyes trained on his boyfriend's cyan orbs. Ai never let him cross the line of their room despite being a couple except when work was involved, so the sempai's sudden action made Syo think of ALL the possible reasons why.

It only made the munckin's blush redder.

"So…what do you want?" the blonde asked, avoiding eye contact this time as he sat next to the other.

Without warning, Ai wrapped his arms around Syo's waist and pulled them down in a hug. Syo was obviously startled and a blushing/stuttering mess. The two stayed like that for a while until Syo regained his senses and asked his sempai.

"A-Ai?" he stuttered. "What are you doing?"

"Hugging you."

"Why?"

"I'm trying to be romantic."

"H-Huh?"

With a sigh, the android let go of Syo – causing the blonde to pout unconsciously – and pulled out a magazine from under his pillow. It took a moment for Syo to process the situation, and a few good seconds for him to burst out laughing.

"Y-Y-You're kidding me!" the blonde exclaimed as he continued to laugh. "You actually read this!? Haha!"

Ai stared at his boyfriend. "Reiji told me you would like it if I was more romantic."

"You were just being weird!" Syo cried. "It was so unlike you, Ai!"

"Love isn't part of my programming so of course I had difficulty." the cyanette responded.

Syo stopped laughing and looked lovingly at his companion. "I know you did your best. I'm glad. And the fact that you tried to be romantic….it's kind of romantic."

The violinist blushed and averted his eyes to the floor. Ai was surprised by what his adorable boyfriend said. The android couldn't help but smile and get strange warm feelings, working his internal fans to the max to cool him down.

' _This feeling…is this love?'_ the robotic teen thought as he placed a hand over his chest. _'It's nice…'_

"Uh, Ai? Are you okay?" Syo asked, noticing the strange, high-pitched machine like sound coming from his boyfriend. The blonde touched the other's forehead, and immediately yanked his hand away.

"Gah! You're overheating!"

"I will have to temporarily shut down." Ai calmly said before adding, "This is your fault."

The munchkin greatly reacted to this. "Nani!? How is this _ **my**_ fault!?"

Ai looked into Syo's eyes and smiled. "For making me love you."

The android shut himself – with a stupid, blushing Syo as his last memory – and before he could fall, he was caught by Syo. The blonde gently laid him down the bed and was about to call for help when Reiji opened the door (again without knocking).

"Reiji-sempai! You're just in time!" the violinist exclaimed in relief.

"What's the matter Syo-kun?" the brunet asked in concern.

"Ai overheated."

Reiji looked to where his fellow bandmate was. "Oh this is no good. Hmm…aha! Wait right here!"

The clown-sempai dashed out of the room and came back with a magazine which he gave to Syo.

Syo looked at the magazine then glared at Reiji.

"Guys guide to fixing an android!? Are you kidding me!?"

 **End.**

* * *

 **Apparently, no one cares who's going out with who. The power of fanfiction! :D**

 **Hello dear readers it's been a while! Here's another SyoxAi fanfic written days after watching episode 4 xDx**

 *****SPOILER for those who haven't watched episode 4 and onward (do not read unless you want to be spoiled):**

 **Uwah! I was really hoping for Ai-chan to be a human foreign to love, but ep.4 T^T Huhu...NOOOOoooooo! I know it's supposed to be like that but come on! On the other hand, Ai has such a beautiful smile *dies happy* I VOLUNTEER TO TEACH MY 50 SHADES OF CYAN WHAT LOVE IS IN ALL MEANS NECESSARY ;3 /gets shot ...BUT, BUT THE SIMILARITES! /is ignored**

 **Ehem, episode 5 was freakin' hilarious. I never thought 3 attractive men would fight over a phone concept xD ROTFL at the latin dance (counted Syo's abs, I have no shame), UtaPri Avengers, and Cecil's idea x)) Looking forward for Camus' episode this Saturday :3**

 **END OF SPOILER*****

 **I hoped you enjoyed reading this sweet chapter ^_^ I don't have any major stories yet so I'll probably post oneshots of my ships 3 Stay tune~!**

 **BTW, I went to UtaPri wiki and saw that Ai likes a girl who's full of emotions and has nice skin. So if Syo was a girl...this could work. This could freaking work :D**

 **PS: I am still addicted to Shouta. Not even rehab could cure me.**


End file.
